


Absolution

by EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And It Reminds Him of Another Tyrant He Killed, Brienne is Everything He Needs, Drabble, F/M, Jaime kills Cersei, and what happened after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/EryiScrye
Summary: Kingslayer.It rattled around in his mind.Queenslayer, Sisterslayer. Twinslayer.It all rattled and rattled.





	Absolution

Another oath broken. Another life he had promised to protect, but had instead taken.

Jaime Lannister pulled his sword out of her back. He had tried to do it honourably, had tried to talk her down, had even tried to slay her so that he would have to look into her eyes as she fell. 

But she had run.

And he had impaled her through the back.

_Kingslayer._

It rattled around in his mind.

_Queenslayer, Sisterslayer. Twinslayer._

It all rattled and rattled.

And just like they had all those years ago, the doors to the throne room were thrown open. 

Jaime half expected to see Ned Stark standing there again, his judgemental eyes upon him as another tyrant laid at Jaime’s feet.

But instead, there was Brienne. Battle worn and bruised, holding the bloodied Oathkeeper at her side. She had fought her way to find him. She looked up at him. Her eyes shining sapphires. 

She was a woman more honourable than the late Ned Stark. 

Yet her eyes bore no judgement.

And at last Jaime Lannister was absolved.

**Author's Note:**

> I tumblr thing I posted... and have now cross posted. Cause I couldn't let this idea go. 
> 
> This would be perfect.


End file.
